


"Boyfriend Does My Make-Up"

by alecsangryface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsangryface/pseuds/alecsangryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot in the life of YouTuber!Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boyfriend Does My Make-Up"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostingsuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostingsuga/gifts).



> (excuse me while I get emotional for a second)  
> Prava. Pravs. P-Rav.   
> You're pretty damn incredible.   
> I can honestly say that you're one of my favourite people in the entire world, but that probably means very little since I don't even know 1% of the total population so I can't really make a fair judgement, that being said, it's the thought that counts right?   
> I'm going to apologize now for how terrible this is and for the lack of plot to it. However, I do hope you like it, and if not you lie to me about loving it.   
> Happy Birthday, you precious cupcake!!! ILY!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about making YouTube videos, nor do I know anything about make-up, so this is vague as shit.

Magnus adjusted the camera again, tilting it just a fraction more towards the beanbag chairs he had dragged into the middle of his living room floor. He was waiting impatiently for Alec to finish showering so they could film some much requested videos together. 

Magnus was a beauty vlogger, or that was how he marketed himself originally; nowadays his videos covered a much wider range of topics as his viewership increased. 

Since his more dedicated viewers had discovered his boyfriends channel, they had been demanding they film the boyfriend tag and some other challenge videos, and since Magnus cared for them very deeply, he wouldn't deny them anything. 

"Hey babe, everything ready?" Alec asked, still towel drying his hair as he entered the room. 

Magnus spun around on his heel to face him, his hands falling to his hips as he surveyed his boyfriend’s choice of attire with a shrewd eye.

Alec was dressed in the pair of slim black jeans that Magnus hated, they had a hole in the knee and were so discoloured that they could barely be classified as black. But he more than made up for it by wearing the navy blue dress shirt that Magnus had gotten him, it hugged his upper arms and chest in a way that made him almost forget about the offensive clothing. 

"Yes." Magnus replied, then paused, looking pointedly at the jeans, "except for those." 

Alec sighed deeply, tossing the towel over his shoulder so it landed on the edge of one of the armchairs. He stopped half a step away from Magnus, reaching to draw him closer by the belt loops of his own pants.

"They're comfortable." He whispered, faux disappointment colouring his voice. 

Magnus snorted and dropped his forehead to Alec's chest, "At least no one will see them." He rationalised. 

Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head, "What are we filming first?" 

"Make-up." Magnus replied immediately. "I can't do a video looking like this." He gestured to his bare face.

Alec smiled slightly, "you look amazing." 

"I could look even better if you do my make-up correctly." Magnus quirked an eyebrow and gently pushed Alec towards the beanbags, even as a light blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

Alec sat down with a huff, looking comically big in the tiny seat. He glared at Magnus when he started to titter under his breath at the sight. 

"You aren't much better." He grumbled as he pulled the large bag of cosmetics across the floor towards him.

Magnus placed himself in the beanbag next to him, leaning over to place a kiss on Alec's cheek and smiling at the blush that warmed Alec's face, "I'm just a touch more graceful though, Darling."

Alec nodded in resignation, there really was no point in arguing with Magnus about that. 

"Are you going to start the camera?" He asked instead. 

Magnus crawled over to the tripod, adjusting it one last time, and clicked the button that made a red light flicker to life on the front to say it was recording. 

"Ready?" Magnus asked once he was settled comfortably back in his chair. 

Alec hummed, his gaze locked on the spread of make-up he had picked out and laid on the floor in front of him in some semblance of an order that made sense to him. 

Magnus nodded and turned back to the camera, sliding a dazzling smile onto his face with ease.

"Hello, my darlings!" He said smoothly, "As you can see, I'm not alone today, I have a very special guest with me. Why don't you introduce yourself?" 

Alec smiled lopsidedly at the camera and gave a little wave, "I'm Alec." 

"And more importantly, my boyfriend!"

"That too." Alec laced their fingers together and brought Magnus' hand to his face to lay a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

"And-" Magnus cleared his throat to cover up the squeak in his voice, "and we're going to be filming Alexander doing my make-up." 

He turned to look at Alec, "how do you think you're going to do?" 

Alec bit his cheek, narrowing his eyes to survey Magnus' already perfect face, "Hopefully you won't break up with me."

Magnus blanched, "You have done some research haven't you?" 

Alec, in lieu of replying, turned back to look at the spread of make-up on the floor. It didn't help to sooth Magnus' anxiousness, he had standards he liked to maintain. 

"Okay." Magnus flashed a smirk into the camera, "What are you starting with?" 

Alec hummed thoughtfully, "Primer?" 

Magnus let out a surprised chuckle, "You know some things." 

Alec didn't reply, but started apply the cream to Magnus' face. He was tender with his work, his fingers barely touching Magnus' face but still making good of their work. 

"What next?" Alec mused to himself. 

"I'm not going to tell you." Magnus teased, gently pressing his fingertips into Alec's sides. 

Alec jolted slightly, the pressure tickling. He rolled his eyes fondly and pushed Magnus' hands away. 

"I know you won't." He paused, making his decision and swiping a tube up, "Foundation?" 

"Well, colour me surprised!" Magnus laughed, offering up his face for more attention. 

The rest of the process followed much of the same pattern. Alec would finish with one product, then move seamlessly onto the next one without fail. The two had an enjoyable banter between them as Alec attempted to narrate what he was doing. 

"Okay. I think I'm done; I'm not applying eyeliner because you will break up with me then." Alec said finally, dropping the brush in his hand to the floor and barely reacting at the power it sprayed onto the carpet. He figured if Magnus didn't notice it, he could get away with cleaning it up later. 

Magnus turned to the camera, posing in a couple of different ways so the viewers would be able to see all of his face, "pass me that mirror over please?" He asked Alec. 

Alec passed it over tentatively, trying to not let his nerves show. He thought he'd done a fairly good job of Magnus' make-up, but he also knew Magnus had almost impossibly high standards when it came to his appearance. 

Magnus' eyes were wide with surprise as he assessed himself, "this is fantastic, Alexander!" He breathed, "Where did you lean to do this?" 

Alec blushed and ducked his head under the praise, "I watch all your videos." 

Magnus placed the mirror face down on the floor and shuffled closer to Alec so he could take his face in his hands to press a kiss to Alec's cheek. Lip gloss smeared on Alec's skin, but Magnus didn't worry about it like he usually would; Alec should have expected such a reaction from such a confession. 

"I thought this wasn't your 'thing.'" He teased, still playing it up for the camera, but the heartfelt gratitude burning through the words was there. 

"It's not, but you are."

Magnus had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard. Instead he leant over to lay a chaste kiss on Alec's lips that grew with intensity as Alec pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. 

"You're going to have to edit this out." Alec muttered against his lips. 

"I know." Magnus replied, but did not stop or at least attempt to stop either of them from continuing what they were doing. 

They eventually broke apart when Alec had been pushed down to lay uncomfortably across his beanbag and Magnus was straddling his lap in a position no less uncomfortable. 

"At least it's one big cut to edit and not a hundred little ones." Alec laughed as Magnus began to right his make-up again. 

Magnus hummed in agreement, "I suppose you do have the harder editing job this time." 

Alec groaned dramatically, making Magnus smile as he once again realised the affect he was having on Alec, "I didn't realise the Boyfriend tag was so extensive." 

"Neither did I, Darling." Magnus said. "We can do something else if you like?" 

Alec immediately shook his head, "if we do it now it means I don't have to do it at a later date.” He paused, considering his words, “Hopefully." 

Magnus smirked, "Hopefully, indeed." 

He finished touching up his make-up, making sure to apply some eyeliner as well just to finish the look, Magnus turned back to face Alec. He was surprised to see the pure, unadulterated love shining through Alec's expression. 

"I love you." He said simply. 

"I love you, too." Alec replied, a tiny grin starting to play at his lips. 

"Let's take a break once we've finished this."

"Deal." 

Magnus finished the video with a quick review of Alec's work, what they would be doing on Alec's channel and where it could be found, and finally with his usual outro. 

Alec stood to turn the camera off, stretching out his sore muscles as he went. As soon as the red light flickered off, Magnus pounced on his boyfriend, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Bed?" He asked quietly.

Alec twisted around in his arms to kiss him properly. "Bed." He confirmed and began to lead them there, stumbling as they went. 

Later, after Alec had to cut all of Magnus' "Dan and Phil are dating" jokes out of their boyfriend tag video, when the videos had been uploaded, they quickly became the most views on their channels.

Magnus liked to read the comments every now and again so he could see commenters pointing out how in love they were. It may have been one of the few times that YouTube comments ever got anything right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get more Dan and Phil type references in when I first started writing this, then I got carried away, there's always next year for me to fix that I suppose.
> 
> And i'm still going to promote myself on your gift ;)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://www.alecsangryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/alecsangryface)


End file.
